The Shorts That could happen
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: This is for short hey arnold stories that i deem good enough for fanfiction. I don't know how much i will be updating. Enjoy the stories! (Mostly sortakiil)
1. The 2nd flood

The second flood

"Hang on mr. Simmions!" Arnold yelled through the wind. another record flood. This time in 6th grade. it was a bigger flood this time, only the top floor and the top of the school building were present from the water. Mr. Simmions had fell in again, this time trying to recover his schedule.

All his classmates were pulling him im. Helga put out her hand. She pulled him up with all his might.

Then, the worst happened.

As mr. Simmions heas climing in, helga fell into the water. "Helga!" Shouted. "Arnold!" Helga shouted, just before she went under.

Nothing. No movement.

"Someone has to save her!" Pheboe panted, struggling to get up. "I'll" Arnold interrupted simmions. " i'll get her." He put a hand on his shoulder.

He stood up and threw his sweater to Gerald. "Hold it for me." Arnold said.

"You are a bold kid Arnold." His friend replied. Arnold finilly got his flannel off and jumped in, shirtless.

This is my only chance, arnold thought. The rain was growing heavier and harder. He took a deep breath in and went under.

He could see cars, bikes, and small stores were sunk.

Arnold started to worry."i hope i can find her. No one is dying today. I whould never get to tell her ever again..." His thoughts were inturrupted by a shoe floating past. He spun around and saw helga. Her hair was becoming more spread out, her bow almost drifting off form her hair... Arnold swam frantically tward her. He noticed a chain was around her neck. Her locket. He decided not to touch it. He grabbed her and sawm tward the surface. He didn't even stop to look at Helga's face. He hit air and put helga on the windowsill. He jumped onto it, and carried her bridal style. "She she ok?!" Pheboe pased tward him, looking at her friend. "Oh no... It can't be. Arnold's eyes widened, as he finally looked at helga.

Her face pale, motionless. He froze. Arnold rushed to the nearest classroom. " Arnold wait!" Mr. Simmons spoke up. But it was too late. Arnold had already locked the classroom door. " no..no.." He raced her to a corner. " you can't be dead! Not yet! I haven't told you enough..." Arnold Sobbed tears running down his face. He held Helga's hand. "please..."

Silence filled the room. Everything seemed to freeze. Only mr Simmons has herd, banging on the door. Then, A cough. arnold gasped. "Are you alive?!"

Helga opened her eyes Slowly.

She saw arnold, shirtless, his hair wet. Am i in a dream? She thought.

"Arnold?.." She whispered. "Helga! Your alive!" Arnold shrieked. He hugged her tight. A brand new set of tears fell. "I thought i lost you forever!"

Helga looked around. It was only him and her. She blushed and hugged Arnold back. "I was so scared.." Helga teared up herself. "I thought i would never see you again, and i wouldn't be able to ever say it again.." She was cut off by Arnold putting a finger on her lips.

"I know. I love you too."they both smiled a loving smile. Helga threw her arms around his neck. He placed his hands On her hips. They didn't realize that gerald was trying to open the door. They both leaned in, and kissed passionately. Gerald stopped fiddling with the handle, and wached the young culple melt into their stance.

Arnold moved her closer to the wall. The heat in that room was so intense. They had never kissed this passionately before. Only once, but that was before san Lorenzo. Helga crept to the floor. Arnold held her tight.

Gerold's eyes widened. "Wow.. So they really do love each other." He whispered to Pheboe, who was reaching for a paper clip. "And i thought it was some kind of prank!" She whispered back.

A crowd had formed around them, trying to see what was going on inside. " out of the way children, I'll handle this." Mr. Simmions motioned the crowd away.

he walked up to Gerald and Pheboe. " I think we should let them be for a little while." Pheboe smirked. "Yeah. They need time to breathe." Gerald agreed. Mr Simmons rolled his eyes and looked into The classroom.

His face was as shocked as Gerald's when he saw them kiss. Backed away from the class. " I'll let them have their time." He nodded and set to work getting the rest of the class back in order.

Back inside, Arnold held Helga in his arms. "Im so glad to be your girlfriend. " helga sighed. She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm gald too." His eyes half lidded.

Gerald finally managed to open the door. He starred at Arnold and Helga, and shook his head. "Man, your love means no bounds." They both were lost once again in their eyes.

I know i already did a one shot, but i couldn't resist! Plz read and review. Write you later!


	2. The poems

The poems

Arnold stepped outside. The smell of gasoline, hot dogs, ice cream, and humid air hit his senses. The normal feelings came to him; peaceful, homey, safe. Hillwood to him, like many other of his friends, was just a big home. Arnold was going to his meet-up point. His best friend Gerald, was waiting for him. He slanted on the stoop indulged in a book. " hey Gerald." Arnold smiled. "Hey Arnold. Are you ready for another day of school?" Arnold jumped down the last step. " you know I am." They did their handshake and went forward.

*pant* " I got out alive." Helga put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder trying to catch her breath. " what happened this time?" Phoebe sighed.

It hasn't been the same since San Lorenzo.

Bob Is going crazy, trying to get everyone in his family to give out beepers. Helga always got the bag full of beepers. But for the past week she has been getting out as fast as she could. Luckily her parents not noticing her gives her an advantage in this field.

" he almost caught me. But for a second he forgot who I was, so I was able to run out the door." Helga stood straight. Phoebe spoke as helga stretched. " I still don't know why you encourage them to not notice you. I thought you loved your parents." Helga stopped stretching. She immediately got defensive. " look, as I said to you a thousand times, that information is too personal! so stop asking me!" Pheboe looked to the ground. "Sorry. "she whispered. Helga sighed at her empathetic friend. "Come on pheebs, let's just get to school. "

After school...

"So, what was the project again?" Arnold asked helga as they entered the department store. "I think it was about how we got independence form Britain." Helga stated. They passed by Millions upon millions of Dusty beepers. Finally, they got to Helga's room. "Where's your dad?" Arnold said with concern. he never leaves his store. Yet,he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Heak if i'd know. He doen't spend much time with me." She paused, the door slightly ajar."well, you know that both my parents-" "i know. You told me before." he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled. At least she had arnold to talk to about her home life. She took her hand off the doorknob and sat down on her bed. "So..." There was a silence. They had nothing to talk about. (well nothong yet but thats a story for another day)

Arnold suddenly got an idea. "We could make our own accounts of it!" He flopped on her bed. Helga scratched her head. "What do you mean?" Arnold rolled his eyes and stood up. "We can pretend we are one of the colonists, "fighting for independence!"" Arnold said in a funny voice. This made helga giggle. "You really know how to make me laugh!" She continued giggling. Arnold always loved it when helga acted cute, even if she was just laughing. "I bet i can find some props in the basement." She stood, now exited. She headed toward the door. "Stay here, football head. I'll be back." She opened the door and smiled. Arnold knew that she was only teaseing. She left and arnold was all alone in her room.

He Noticed a little pink book on her dresser. "One peak couldn't hurt.." He said to himself. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. He slowly crept to the dresser. He took the book gently. It was entitled with the word: poems. 'i didn't know helga is a poet.' He thought to himself.

He opened it with caution. The pages felt smooth and brand new, like it was hardly protected. He read the one of the pages quietly to himself.

"Cowlicks like fields of yellow corn.

All days of the week, I write the name i dare not speak.

The boy with the cornflower hair, my beloved, my despair.

Your eyes like two green jellybeans, are pools i want to bathe in.

My head dath swoon and yet i want to beat your face in.

Arnold you idiot, I've always worn it. I've always loved you."

Arnold was speechless. Helga loved him this much? He read over the poem again. "Wait..." He put a finger on a verse. "The boy with the cornflower hair..." He gasped. "She was the poet who won the contest! The anonymous." He moved his hand over the page. " now i know why she didn't want to share it." He continued reading untill he fell apoun a poem she had made recently.

A miricle;

It has happened

The spell i was i trapped in

Is no longer here

Your kiss was everlasting

The touch of your lips, still blasting

In my mind

But

What have you showed me?

That you changed?

Did you love me?

Was it all a dream?

Why did you kiss me.

As we depart, your breath taunts me

To get more

But i can't

And will never experience it again

A miracle

That already left

The time it arrived

Arnold closed his eyes. "Arnold." He looked up. Helga's supplies fell to the floor. "I didn't know it hurted this much." Arnold whispered. He kept his eyes closed. He put it down. Helga was beyond mad. But she couldn't stay mad for long. Arnold looked devastated. A trickle fell from his face. Helga sighed and sat next to him. "That is over now." Helga started. She put an arm around him. "We're together now. That's all that matters."They held onto eachother. Helga smiled. She picked up a hat. She put it over his own. "Now,what do you say about that project? " arnold smiled at helga. "Let's do this."

I hope you liked it! I wrote the second poem, if you couldn't you later!


End file.
